The Chronicles of Shadowheart
by Elemental Knight
Summary: Optimus Prime is saved from the Decepticons by a human female. Her past is mostly a mystery and she doesn't trust anyone easily. Can the Autobots help? She also trusts someone more than the others. Who is it and is it love? Or is it too foreign for her?
1. The meeting

Deep within the forests of Oregon, the transformers war continues. The Autobots and their human companions were searching for the source of an unusual energy spike. The group fanned out in order to cover more ground quickly before the Decepticons came. Sam went with Bumblebee, Michaela went with the newly revived Jazz, and the others went off on their own. Optimus Prime was searching for anything unusual for fifteen minutes before he opened the comm. Link.

"All Autobots. Report your status."

"Nothing here Optimus," was Ratchet's reply.

"Found nothing but a snake," Sam muttered through Bee's link.

"Nothin' here," answered Jazz.

"Nothing here sir.. Ow! Sunny! Watch what you're doing!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Unfortunately, I have found nothing as well," Optimus said after the twins quieted down.

"How long do we have to be out here?" Sunstreaker whined.

"Until we find something! I'm the one who should be whining 'cause I'm getting hit in the face by you!" Sideswipe yelled again at his brother.

"I'll comm. Again in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir!" came a chorus of voices before the connection was broken.

Optimus sighed and continued onward, looking for anything that shouldn't be there. Soon, he heard a waterfall and went to look. When he got close enough, what he saw shocked him. He saw a human female swimming by the waterfall, her long black hair trailing behind her. She slowly made her way to the shore and walked out. She was wearing a black scuba diving suit that had short sleeves and shorts that reached to just above the knee. He saw that her glistening hair reached her hips and that her skin was slightly tan. He was so transfixed that he didn't hear a F-22 Raptor flying overhead until she hid behind the waterfall. He heard blaster fire and quickly took off towards the battle. When he got there, he saw that the battle was pretty much even, no side giving an inch. He also saw Sam and Michaela hiding by Bumblebee and that he was in trouble. He went to aid his comrade, unknown to the fact the he would also need help and a savior.

When she got there, she couldn't believe the sight. She thought that the problem of Mission City was taken cared of! That didn't matter now. She saw that a yellow robot was running away with two humans clutching to it for their lives and that a blue and red one was covering their escape. The only problem with that was he was in trouble and the others had their own problems. She pulled out her pistol from the back holster on her bullet proof vest and, using the trees as cover, ran over to where the 'bot was. She aimed for a cable on it's opponent's neck. It wasn't hard for her to do for the blue and red one was one the ground with it's opponent towering over it. She took her shot and it howled as the bullet made impact. The one on the ground took the opportunity took kick it in the chest, but not before it took a shot at her. She hid behind a rock but braced herself as the shot ate through the rock and hit her, sending her flying into a tree. The other side retreated and the red and blue robot made it's way to her. She tried to pick herself up but failed as it reached out to pick her up.

"What.. Is your name?" she gasped, slowly losing consciousness.

"My name is Optimus Prime," it replied, just before her world went black and silent.


	2. Laughing and Searching

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or any songs that I may use but I do own my character (which will be named this chapter!), some other characters, and this plot bunny. Please read, enjoy, and review!!!!**

Optimus walked into the med bay for the third time that day, checking to see if the girl woke up yet. Ratchet was ready to throw one of his many wrenches at him as he did to the twins very often for they cause him too much trouble in that very room.

"I told you once, and I've told you twice, and I'm NOT going to tell you again. I'll let you know when she wakes up. Now, get out and don't come back unless your dying!"

Optimus didn't have a chance to answer him before Ratchet reached over to pick up a wrench to prove his point. With that, he ran out of the room and side-stepped before the wrench accompanied him and left a dent in the wall in front of him before the doors swished closed. He started to head to the rec room as he sighed. Out of everyone else, he was the most curious and worried about her. He couldn't get what happened out of his CPU. It kept replaying itself over and over again and he couldn't help but blame himself for her being injured. Blame himself for what happened.

_He was effectively pinned down on the ground. A gun barrel was pointed at his chest, the gun being held by Barricade. All of a sudden, the energon cable that protruded from his neck armor was sliced in half and he howled in pain. He looked over and saw the girl at the waterfall lowering the gun in her hand. He took the opportunity to kick Barricade in the midsection, but that moment of hesitation cost her more than him. Barricade fired his gun at her. She dropped her gun and dove behind a rock. The rock splintered as if it was wood and the shock of the impact sent her flying into a tree at the edge of the clearing. He went after her as Starscream called a retreat. He saw trying to get up and failing, catching her before she fell to the ground again. He called for Ratchet as he watched her gasping for air._

"_What….is your name?" She asked, gasping for air._

"_My name is Optimus Prime," he replied and before he could ask for her name, she passed out._

"_Ratchet! Hurry! She's injured!"_

"_We have to get her back to base. I can't do much of anything here," Ratchet replied as he looked her over, grabbed a black backpack, and transformed so she could be put inside._

He couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't surprised at their presence. He also couldn't help but keep thinking about her. He noticed that her eyes were a deep blue, more like indigo. But what got to him was that her eyes seemed hollow, he saw the barest trace of sadness in them, but that was it. No pain or fear, just….nothing. He walked into the rec room to find that Mirage and Wheeljack were chatting while having energon and Sam, Michaela, and William Lennox on the couch watching television. Will, (as he likes to be called) hearing footsteps, turned around to find Optimus standing in the doorway.

"How's her condition? I couldn't see for myself for Ratchet looked ready to throw a wrench at me," Will asked as he rose from the couch and walked over to him.

"She's still unconscious. I have no idea when she'll wake up. I've officially been banned from med bay as well."

"Same with me. He made sure I stepped to the side though before he threw the wrench."

"The same happened with me."

The room soon was full of laughter.

"You know (snicker) I'll go check up on her **and** Ratchet a little later. Then (snicker) I'll let you know when I leave." Wheeljack offered.

"You don't have to…."

"It's nothing really, Optimus. I was thinking of checking on them myself. It's just another step, but that's okay, considering the alternative."

Mirage couldn't help but snicker along with the kids on that one. Optimus sighed (AGAIN!) and left for his office to fill out reports. Two hours later, he got the call he hoped for. Somewhat.

"Optimus! We have a big problem!" Red Alert screeched as he skidded to a stop in front of the door.

"What do you mean?"

"She's gone!"

"Who?"

"Ratchet's patient! She's gone! No one can find her!"

"Alright. Everyone has her description, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go," Optimus said and left his office, running to the control with Red Alert to check security cameras for any sign of her.

_How can she just vanish? I know she was able to survive because of the rock and her bullet proof vest. But vanishing is a whole other thing. Where could she have gone? Where could she be hiding? Where can I find her?_

She, on the other hand, was crawling around in the air vents searching and searching, but to no avail. She looked through a vent, seeing nothing and hearing nothing, she continued onward.

_Where can he be? It's not easy crawling around in here with two fractured ribs. I've been looking for him for an hour now and I've had no luck. Did I just say 'luck'? I must have injured my head. Now, where is he? No one vanishes, especially thirty foot robots! (SIGH) Where __**are**__ you Optimus Prime, where are you?_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't be too mad for this my first fanfic! Please send me a review before Ratchet gets into his 'hatchet' mode towards the twins!! Sweat drop 0_o**


	3. Shadows of the Past

**Hope I didn't keep you waiting long! I'm so, so sorry about not giving you her name! I can finally get back to work after dealing with real life (school and all) and from Ratchet throwing wrenches at ME!**

**Ratchet: You want some more? (Grins evilly)**

**NO! Besides, how can I work when and if you give me a concussion?**

**Ratchet: ……….**

**Thought so. Now enjoy chapter 3 of this nice fanfiction!!**

Optimus was about to run out of the control room when Prowl commed in. (Sorry if this makes no sense!)

"It's possible that she's crawling through the ventilation system."

"You're right. It's the only way that she could be hiding for she doesn't show up on the cameras. Tell he others to listen for anything coming from the vents."

"Yes,sir. Prowl out."

That was when the air vent crashed to the ground, making both Autobots jump. Ratchet's patient jump down to the ground after it.

"Where's my pack?"

Red Alert spoke up by asking what she meant.

"My black backpack. Where…"

Alarms blared to life, letting everyone know that something was wrong. Red Alert scanned the monitors quickly before finding the source of the problem.

"Optimus! A human is attacking the base!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look!"

Both bots and the strange human watched as a human male with bright red hair and light, mint-green eyes walked away from the door, which was melted and blackened, and further into the base. Not far from him where Sarah and Annabel Lennox, hiding from the intruder. The female ran out before Optimus did, leaving Red Alert to watching the monitors and let everyone know what was happening. But before Red Alert could let his commander know the course of the events, he saw that Optimus made it to the location, only to find a tense situation.

**Optimus' POV**

When I arrived, I was angry, tense, and afraid at the same time. The male stood there with Annabel cradled in his arm and a dagger pointed at her in the other hand. Sarah was laying on the ground in the small alcove. A quick scan revealed that she was breathing. The twins were holding Ironhide back while Epps and Sam were doing the same to Will. Standing six feet away, was the female, staring at him while he did the same. The air felt different as if electricity was running through it. Then, with one question, the air suddenly grew cold. That question was from her.

"_What is your objective , Firelight?"_

**No POV**

"You should know my objective."

"There is more than that objective. What is the primary objective that brought you here?"

"Very well. It's to take this girl as well as the allspark fragment."

"Objective completion: 12.35 percent. I will not allow you to succeed."

"Don't even try. You can't make it time before I hurt her Shadowheart."

Everything was a blur for five seconds. He landed to the ground with blood flowing down his nearly severed arm and she was holding Annabel and the blade, just out of arms reach. She walked over to us and gave the girl to Michaela.

"IT'S OVER NOW SHADOWHEART! I WON'T LET YOU LIVE ANYMORE! YOU BETRAYED US!!"

"That is where you are wrong, Firelight, and you know that. I never became what they wanted me to be. It is you who betrayed your family, friends, and **yourself**," she said as she spun to face and slowly approached him, only to stop three feet away. "You have blinded yourself from all truth, even when it looks at you. This time, I have to complete the code. I can't let the project survive for the cause which it was created upon. May you find the truth when the assassin's code is complete."

Firelight pulled out a multi-headed whip with small spikes on it and flicked it in her direction. She dodged the attack and grabbed it. Firelight pulled the whip towards him, but it didn't budge. Then, the weapon flickered for a moment to everyone's surprise except for the combatants.

"You know you can't call your weapon back when I'm holding or possessing it. Try all you want, it doesn't matter. I can't let you succeed, and unfortunately, I have to kill you in order to accomplish that. You were once a great friend, only you turned your back on me, the others that died to keep their identities, and those that you deny. You can't understand betrayal until you live my life, which is vastly different. But you can't live my life, you never could. You can't live the life of those who died and suffered. But I also can't let you live your life either. You are the one who is a threat to everyone, you know that deep within your heart. I'm sorry that I have to do this, really I am. This is the only to free you though, the only way I can think of now for you are beyond help. I know you won't except it. It's who you are and there's no denying that, I only hoped otherwise even though **I** knew that was not possible. I can, however, promise you a quick death so you suffer much. It'll hurt me more than you."

With that, Shadowheart released the whip and Firelight stumbled backwards. Fire erupted from his hands and he released fireballs at her. Her response was to jump back as she revealed a black, transparent, force field. She cart-wheeled towards him and swept her landing foot in a kick that sent him flying through the steel wall. She landed in standing position as she pushed her hands off the ground and landed on her kicking foot, the other not far behind. She side stepped as a flaming net rushed past her into the wall behind her. He lunged out from the hole at her which she side stepped again and elbowed him right between the shoulder blades, which resulted in a sickening crunch. Again to everyone's surprise, including the now awake Sarah, he stood up, with red pieces falling to the ground as he did so. Firelight tackled Shadowheart to the ground, only to fly through the hole again as she back-flipped to a standing position. He tried to stab her in her back with a dagger he pulled out of his boot. She leapt up and spun, raising her leg and brought it down again as it contacted his shoulder. This time however, it caused the bone to break, which caused him to cry out in pain as he collided with the wall in front of him.

"You're not using our training. We were trained to block the pain receptors, so we couldn't feel pain unless it was great. Such an example would be an extremely high voltage torture session. You remember that, right?"

He stood up and growled as he tried to slice her throat. She crouched to dodge the strike and came back up again, giving him an uppercut. He stumbled backwards, but not before she got behind him and grabbed him head. She twisted his head to the side quickly and to an unnatural degree that he his broke with three sickening cracks. She let him fall to the ground and stepped away from him as his body burst into flames. The others were in shock and Optimus looked at her. He saw sadness in her eyes briefly before they shifted to a looked that was devoid of life. The flames faded away and the others looked at her, not seeing what he did. Will stepped forward once and studied her. Optimus watched him, curious as to what he might do. He was surprised when he got his answer.

"Mary, is that you?" Will asked. The response was even more surprising.

"Yes, I am who you knew as Mary O'Neil, but I'm not that anymore as you can see."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The girl you knew as Mary O'Neil is dead. I, Shadowheart, now exist."

"That's not true. I know you felt horrible when you did that……You didn't want to do that either when you killed those terrorists kidnapped John. Your fighting skills still have the same foundation that they did back then."

"Back then, I had him as a father, now he's dead as I am. I….was never the same after he died. You weren't either if I recall correctly. I know he would he be proud of you. You achieved so much in the years that have passed. You've grown so much in ways that I probably no longer could. You and your family will be safe now…… all I require is my pack and I'll leave to complete my mission. I know what you're going to ask. You'll have the answer tonight. About the other question. I doubt I can blend into society. My choices will be made when my mission is completed. Now whoever has my pack better give it to me. Time is of the essence now and you, (pointing to Ratchet) probably have my pack."

"How'd you know that?!" Ratchet asked, shocked that he'd been found out.

"You were the room next to mine, It looked like an office so I put small camera there," she pulled out a very small device. "I checked every so often on my PDA and found that you stayed there the whole time, so I decided to find Optimus because if I couldn't convince you, I knew that he would help."

Will couldn't help but laugh at that statement._ Just like back then._

The twins were on the ground from laughing so hard while everyone else remained standing. Optimus struggled to keep his faceplates neutral._ She's very clever, I can say that with confidence. I also can say that her mission is to stop this 'project'._

"Although I believe I know the answer, can you tell me why I would agree with you instead of Ratchet, my chief medical officer?"

"The situation is dire. If I don't stop them, more families will be torn apart and never see eachother again, especially if the family members are dead, aside from the one they plan to use. I don't have time to tell you all the details, but I can tell you that Secretary Keller can give you all the details."

"How can he?"

"He was involved with the government effort to disband the project in the first place. They were planning to overthrow the government to start a plan of global domination. With biological weapons that can blend in with the people, the task wouldn't be hard. Basically, it's what the Decepticons want, right? Before you ask, he told me the basics of what happened at Mission City and about what recently happened at Sector Seven."

"So you know about us."

"Yes, I know enough to not question why you're here and what you are but I don't know you individually."

Optimus thought about what she said for a minute and what she has done so far be fore he faced Ratchet and extended his palm face up.

"You can't be serious! She's still a patient under my care!"

"I believe her. With what occurred, she would be right. If…Firelight doesn't return or check in with his commander, it could mean trouble that we can't handle for we swore not to harm humans."

Ratchet reluctantly handed her bag to him and he, in turn, gave the bag to her. She quickly checked the contents before she shouldered her bag and thanked both of them before turning to walk out of the base. She recommended that the Lennox's stayed at the base until tomorrow afternoon as she walked away.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Bumblebee asked out-loud thirty minutes after they fixed the door. Everyone was in the rec room having subsistence after the whole ordeal.

"I hope so. She doesn't deserve to the live the way she is now," Will said as he set down his can of soda, looking glumly at it.

"I think she will be back. Her curiosity will probably get the best of her," Optimus said as he looked out the window of the base, seeing the small speck of Tranquility in the distance. Everyone looked at him for a moment before they went back to talking about her battle. Optimus kept looking out of the window, losing interest in the conversation. He couldn't help but think about what she told Firelight and how sad she looked when the flames were burning away his existence.

_I hope you do come back….., Mary. That way, I can properly thank you for what you've done for all of us. Also, Will is right. You don't deserve to live the life you do now. It's a heavy burden to take on by yourself, but you do it. You carry all the pain and sorrow alone. I guess what I really want is to help you in a way that you need the most. You deserve it more than anyone else that I could ever think of right now. Primus, please protect her and bring her back. That's all I ask. That's all I ask. Please bring her back._


	4. A Small Crack In The Ice

**I would like to thank those who read my story. I also like to thank Ellmarr, Shadowhawk7100, and Sirastar for posting reviews. Seeing the reviews keeps me on writing, so thanks ^0^ !!! Oh, yeah! Bumblebee has something to say!**

**Bumblebee: Yay! Anyway, Elemental knight (the author) does not own transformers but does own Shadowheart/ Mary O'Neil and Firelight! She also owns other OC's Did I do okay?**

**Yeah Bee!**

**(Sideswipe enters into room): Hide me guys! Ironhide's after me!**

**EK and B: -_- …….. Why?**

**Sides: Do you have to ask!?**

**EK: Hide in the supply closet by the door! He's coming! Quickly!!!**

**(Ironhide storms in, covered in pink and purple paint!): Where is he!!??**

**EK and B: Who?**

**IH: Sideswipe!**

**EK: He didn't come in here.**

**B: Yeah!**

**Ironhide leaves.**

**EK: You can come out now, Sideswipe! **_**We're so gonna get it. Three if not four times over!!!**_** (glances at Bee.)**

**Sideswipe: Thanks. Have fun with chapter 4!!!**

It was six o'clock and the sun was fading when a black buick pulled up to the Autobot base and a man with greying climbed out. Prowl was already out there because the motion sensors alerted him to the vehicle heading their way.

"What can I do for you Mr. Secretary?"

"Please Prowl, call me Mr. Keller. Also to answer your question, Shadowheart contacted me with a message that stated that I should come here. Did anything happen?"

"Yes it did. Come inside so we can brief you. Do you mind that the briefing will be in the red room? Everyone has questions that they want answers to."

"I don't mind one bit. Besides, I think it's high time for the truth to be known, although Shadowheart might not like it. I know that she has another name, but I don't know it. We all might get answers to questions that we have asked and received no reply."

When the two reached the rec room, Optimus briefed Keller on what happened recently from her helping them in the forest to the attack on the base to Annabel's hostage situation, the battle between Shadowheart and Firelight, then Will told his part about who she really was and the mission she claimed to have. After this was done, Keller sat in thought for a few moments before looking up at the others.

"So, her name's Mary O'Neil."

"She told us that you know about the 'project' and that you would probably tell us about your experience," Optimus stated

"Your all in for a long story then, but I'll tell you what I know."

_Late Spring, Washington D.C, 2004_

_It early evening when Keller walked into a room that was next to the Oval Office, confused as to why this meeting was called so suddenly and was kept so secret. The President walked in behind Keller and took his seat at the front of the conference table. Everyone else settled down quickly and the President began._

"_Gentlemen, I have called this emergency meeting so we can stop an international threat."_

_Everyone whispered to eachother for a moment before becoming quiet again._

"_This is the short version as to situation. We have been betrayed by our own. Unauthorized experiments have been taking place and have been successful. These people plan to overthrow the government as a stepping stone. The experiments are biological weapons that can blend in society and can kill quickly and efficiently. We happen to have one of these 'weapons' in our possession along with all historical and scientific data."_

"_What exactly what is this weapon, Mr. President?" someone asked._

_His reaction was a quick nod to the Secret Service agent and the agent opened the door, letting a young, teenaged, girl with black, shoulder length hair enter the room. She was wearing all black and carried a laptop with her as she walked over to the president._

"_This, gentlemen, is the 'weapon'. As you can see, she can blend with society and has the skill to kill the toughest of men, even squadrons of Navy SEALS."_

"_How can this child kill men, let alone squadrons?" someone else asked._

"_Would you like to demonstrate?" He asked the girl as he turned his head to face hers._

_She nodded and waved her hand. Everyone sitting at the table was pushed away from it and into the wall. Guns appeared out of nowhere and was gently placed in the center of the table. The lights dimmed for a moment and when they brightened, everyone was at the table again._

"_You should check your holsters right now gentlemen," she stated, voice neutral and yet cold at the same time._

_They did check, and were surprised. Every gun was missing! They checked the guns on the table and found out that they were theirs. They returned to their positions and the meeting continued. She provided details to what was occurring when someone interrupted her, asking how they carried their 'unique' weapons. Keller thought the man was going to be killed right there with the dark, cold, and hollow look that she gave him. Apparently, he thought the same thing for he was so white, that he might have already been dead before coming to the meeting. Instead, she nodded to the same agent that let her in and he brought in two, metallic colored cubes and set them on the table. Each was the size of a small file cabinet (about 3' X 3'). He grunted as he picked each one up and placed them on the table, one at the end closest to the door and one at the center of the table._

"_General Brighton, would you like to explain what these are?" she asked._

"_Certainly. These are used instead of anchors at times for under water landmines. They hardly leave a trace of their presence and are easier to move if needed. They're made of solid steel and are hard to lift alone unless someone is strong enough and lifts correctly so they won't injure themselves. They're even harder to destroy." He sat down with that being said and watched her with everyone else._

_She held out her hand in front of her and a black, smoky shape appeared before her. The shape solidified into the shape of a broad bladed sword that was four feet long. It was black as well except for the edge, which was silver. She hopped up on the table and made an upward slash before hopping down. The sword vanished when they all heard two cracks. They looked and saw the cubes split in half, crumbles in the narrow space where the steel was supposed to be. A gash led the way to the cube at the other end of the table, which was also cut in half as if it was wood._

"_My apologies, Mr. President. Have to work on that technique a little more."_

"_You mean damaging the table? It's nothing really. I was thinking of having this table replaced for it's very old. I'm surprised it didn't collapse under all the weight. Now, can we continue without any interruptions?"_

_The meeting went on without any interruptions and the raid for the first 'center' was to begin in forty-eight hours from when the meeting began. The second center was to be raided right after that, Shadowheart leading both raids. The mission was to stop those involved and to rescue the victims in order to return them to their families. The raids were successful, but they learned that there was a new center out west. Shadowheart said she can handle the last raid herself and that the government should take now concentrate in the Middle East since the Marked Project was basically in ruin and on the run since the center was probably contacted about the government raids. It was agreed since the situation was at a standstill since the location was unknown to them and the survivors of both raids. They went separate ways and contact was kept to a bare minimum so concentration would be kept on their respective tasks._

"………and that's the story everyone. We were given the facts by Shadowheart, I mean Mary, but we don't know what she personally experienced. We interviewed the survivors and they had to undergo painful transformations as well as torture, physically and mentally. The older ones said that they rebelled but later followed their orders in order to live. Those who did rebel and were not up to minimum standards were executed before the other as an example. Those who were useful and continued to rebel were tortured greatly each day and those who survived that were sent to the hospital and put in intensive care. Shadowheart was popular with them for she wouldn't give up who she was no matter what they did to her and she even manage to escape even though she was severely injured, or so they say. It could be exaggerated. The only way to know for sure is if she would tell us but it's been five years now. I doubt she'll tell us. She really doesn't trust anyone, even back then."

"Would you look at that," Beachcomber suddenly said outloud.

Everyone went to the window and saw that there was a fire lighting up the black sky. The fire was far away from Tranquility.

"That must be what she meant by 'you'll have the answer tonight'," Will said as he looked at the fire. He eyes were full of sorrow as he turned away and went to pick up the pistol he was cleaning.

"We should help the survivors," Optimus said, noticing Will's actions. "Autobots. Transform and roll out!" (Gotta love that! ^-^) He rolled over to Keller. "Do you wish to come along, Mr. Keller?"

"Yes, Optimus. I want to be part of the end of this whole ordeal. And, if you don't mind, I think…Mary should stay here with you all. I'm sure she has nowhere to go."

"You would have to convince her then. She's apt about hiding from society, but she also needs to live with people as well. I have the feeling that you can help with that. You know her a bit better than the rest of us. You know what she is now."

"I can only do so much, but I do have a way to get her to stay with you and maybe get her to go to school. Based on her file she's eighteen but her intelligence is equivalent to that of a scientist who's had a doctoral degree for half a century! Maybe more, I don't know."

The two left in silence after that, not knowing what to say to eachother about her. The group of Autobots made it to the site after twenty minutes and breaking the speed limit. The fire was still blazing but what seized the attention of both, Optimus and Keller, was a group of kids surrounding something. Everyone else was fighting the fire or getting the other survivors to safety. These kids however were crying. Keller made his way to them and asked them to step back. Some did so, revealing Mary kneeling over another girl, a silver light surrounding her hand. Optimus came over in time to hear the conversation between Keller and an older boy.

"What happened?" Keller asked.

"They were going to kill my sister, Isis, when Shadowheart blew the door open and rushed in and took out most of the men in five seconds flat. One of own betrayed us and attacked her. When he failed at that he tried to kill Isis, but Shadowheart used her weapon to block it but it ricocheted off her weapon and severely injured Isis. Shadowheart got us out of there before the bomb went off, setting the place ablaze."

Optimus called for Ratchet as he watched her as she let her hand glow. He soon saw a bullet slowly remove itself from Isis' wound. Mary grabbed the bullet with her other hand and moved it aside. She had her eyebrows furrowed together as she concentrated. Optimus activated his holoform and tapped Keller's shoulder, then pointed to Mary. They both were in awe as they the wound closing up and Isis' color returning to her skin. When the wound closed up, the light faded away.

"Well, I'll be slagged," Ratchet stated from beside Optimus.

Ratchet's holoform made it's way to Isis, who woke up and was trying to sit up. Mary moved away so Ratchet could look the girl over. After a minute, Ratchet stated that she was perfectly fine, confusion and surprise etched on his features. While the others helped get the survivors into the newly arrived military transports so they could be checked out by doctors at the hospital, Optimus walked over to Mary, who was sitting down on a small shipping container, watching the scene before her. Her chin was resting on her knee as her arms wrapped around her retracted leg. His holoform went over to her right side and sat on the container, looking at the scene before him. He noticed that she didn't flinch, which was good for him.

"Are you alright,……..Mary?"

"Why are concerned Optimus?"

"How did you know?"

"I recognize your energy signature. It happens automatically when I meet someone, even if I pass someone while walking, I memorize the signature. It's helped me out often even though I can't control it, but that too, is useful for I might not think it's important until later, when I'm on a mission or when I was on the run from the people that turned me into this. I answered one of your questions, now answer mine."

"That's how I am. Besides, you're a special person. Not because of your abilities, but on how you use them and you carrying this burden all by yourself. Not many could handle what you had to do and all that you went through. I just know that you had to suffer greatly and you did that alone, but you also carry the suffering and the burdens of others. I know I couldn't carry all that by myself, with no-one to trust or to talk to. My friends help me and I help them, and I rather have no other way. I would like to give you the chance to try as well. I would like to stay with us at the base, but you would have to go to school because of your age. It would be your last year at school. I would like you to give yourself a chance when it comes to being around others. It's not as bad as you think."

She looked at him for a moment before looking away. "Do you know what's it like to be betrayed? Do you know what it's like to lose the people that trusted you because of what you been turned into? Do you know what it's like to live a nightmare almost everyday of your life?"

"I know what it's like to be betrayed. My brother betrayed me and my father. My father was killed by him, so I know what it's like to lose those that I trust. Definitions of 'nightmare' vary with each person, but I do consider fighting a war that's lasted for millions of years being part of living a nightmare. I know what it's like but I don't give up, just like you."

"………… I will think about what you said, your offer. But I can't now. Saving the girl's life almost cost me my own. It drains my life energy, using that technique, but it's the only healing ability I have and I developed it two years ago. I'm mediocre at best, so I was surprised that I was fully successful. At least, that's the general idea of what Ratchet said. I just need to rest for a while, that's all. Do you know why I asked you your name back in the forest? It was because I knew I could trust you. You and I, we're basically the same. We have the same goals, same dreams. We try our hardest at making them real, without much bloodshed as possible. If there was another way to end the project, I would of used that option. Unfortunately, there was no other way."

"I know. I know all too well."

"That I know as well, Optimus Prime."

With that said, she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep instantly. Optimus smiled softly then carefully picked her up, bridal style. He carried her to his alt-mode and put her inside his cab. Keller noticed this and walked forward.

"And you thought you needed my help?" he whispered.

"It seems I was mistaken. It doesn't matter now. Let's get back to base."

Keller nodded and left to tell the others. Those who transformed earlier switched to alt-mode and sped away towards the base. Ratchet waited for Optimus and they left for base together, driving carefully so not to awaken the sleeping passenger.

"Has she decided to stay?"

"Not yet. She really needs her rest. Will you keep an eye on her for a time?"

"Sure. Besides, I didn't discharge her yet!"

"True. I hope she will call our home her home."

"So do I. From what was said, she deserves it."

"She certainly does. She most certainly does."

**We'll see what happens with me, Bee, and Sides next chapter plus we'll hear Mary's choice!**

**Read and review please!! ^-^**


	5. Decison

**Sorry I took so long! I had something like writer's block (please don't ask me to explain. It's too hard!) Anyway, Bee and I are here and we don't know what's happened to Sideswipe since he took off.**

**BB: He should have stayed in the closet!**

**He can't hide forever. Besides, we might have gotten it too. (sweat drop)**

**BB: Good point.**

**(Ironhide walks past, carrying Sideswipe over his shoulder.)**

**Ooooh. He got it pretty bad. (Cringes)**

**BB: Yeah. At least Hide's taking him to med-bay, I hope.**

**Me too. Anyway (heh-heh), enjoy chapter five!**

It has been a week since that night. Most of the time, Mary was in med-bay recovering from all of her injuries. I noticed though that every night, she sat on the hill overlooking the city. She mostly looked toward the city but she sometimes lied on her back and looked at the stars. At those times, I wondered what she was thinking. I would have talked to her, but I didn't know how in this situation, plus I had to leave to attend to my duties. That's what I was doing right now. My duties. I was in my office when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"I thought you would be here, Optimus."

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"You know very well what," Ratchet replied, giving the look that he was ready to throw another wrench for who knows how many times today.

Optimus sighed. (I did it at the same time! Weird huh?) "She hasn't given me an answer."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I……don't know what to say this time. I've wanted to talk but…….."

"You have even tried!? If you won't, then I'll do it!"

"No. I'll do it. I think I know what to say now."

"Now I'm getting somewhere. Listen, thinking about what you're going to say isn't going to help. You'll mess up. Now get over to the hill before I kick you out of your own office," Ratchet threatened, pulling a wrench out of subspace.

"Alright, I'm going. Why the hill though?"

"That's where she's at right now. The twins were making trouble earlier and that's where she went to hide from being a target."

"Okay……..and Ratchet?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Optimus said as he left his office.

_This is gonna be very interesting. Hopefully, I won't have another patient. Maybe I should have warned him?……..On second thought, No. This will quite interesting indeed,_ snickered Ratchet as he,too, left his friend's office. ( Who knew Ratchet could have such a cruel streak? Pity for Optimus and what did Ratchet mean exactly? We'll find out soon! ^o^)

True to Ratchet's word, Mary was on the hill again. She was looking at the city when Optimus spotted her. He waited for a few minutes before approaching her. He sat down next to her watching the city as well.

"I see you decided to talk to me, Optimus. I felt you watching me every night but I also noted uncertainty."

"That's true. I wasn't sure of whether to talk to you or not. I didn't want you to feel like you were being pressured nor did I want to disturb you."

"Then why talk to me now? Did Ratchet threaten you?"

"Basically, yes. He found out I hadn't talked to you and he said he do it for me. He also threatened me with a wrench."

"He's done that with the twins twice today and carried it out."

"Have you met Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"

"No. I heard about them and the tricks that they pull from others talking to each-other. I also happen to witness the prank itself and the aftermath."

"Ah, yes, I heard about that."

"……I've made a decision. I would like to stay with you all. I know it will take time for me to trust everyone and to know them. I also know I face many challenges but I know that I can depend on you. I can depend on you to help me. Ratchet as well, but mostly you."

"I'll help in any way that I can."

"…..Thank you. Maybe we should go tell Ratchet and the others?"

"Yes. We should introduce a new member of the Autobot team."

"One other thing."

"What is it?"

"Ratchet didn't tell you?" she asked after looking into his optics.

"What did he forget to mention?"

"Weeellll, the twins are going to mad at me because I threw a couple of my own wrenches at them and knocked them unconscious. They became Ratchet's patients for that reason today."

"What did they do to deserve that?"

"They were going to dump rose colored paint and glue on Ratchet when I ambushed them. He probably gave them worse in med-bay."

Optimus couldn't help but laugh._ She really is something else_. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I wouldn't worry about the twins for a while for they'll be busy being angry at everyone that'll rub it in."

"I'm not really worried about them but I thought you deserve to know what happened to them from me, the one who actually sent them to med-bay."

"It's alright, really. I really doubt this, but maybe that'll keep them from pulling pranks so often."

"Maybe."

"Well, let's get going. I have to introduce everyone to you and vice-versa."

They soon reached the rec room where everyone was, except for Will who was home with Sarah and Annabel. Ratchet looked smug although he was beaming with pride for he got attached to the girl in the short time that she was there. The others were somewhat surprised to hear that she was staying with them but were glad to have a friend and ally. The only ones who were surprised greatly were the twins and were somewhat upset because of their failed attempt of a prank. Though they'd probably never admit it, they respected her because she was able to stand up to them and stood up to the Decepticons the way she did. Everyone probably respected her for such courage.

"I'm sure you remember…"

"That I'll be going to high school? I remember Optimus. When do I start?"

"How about next Monday?"

"Sounds fair."

"To protect you along with Sam and Michaela, you'll be going to Tranquility High with them."

"I'll give a ride back and forth!" Bumblebee volunteered excitedly.

"Okay. You know? I think this is a start of a new and a better life."

"I think you're right, Mary. We all hope that is the case." Optimus said, looking around at the grinning faces around him.

**That's all for now! Read and review please!!!**


	6. A Dance, A Song, and A Dragon?

**Hey everyone! EK and BB here! Sorry that the last chapter was short. Just tryin' to fit time constraints! Anyhow, we all know that Sides is now in med-bay and we're off the hook as accessories as of late.**

**BB: Don't know how long that will last though! (glancing everywhere possible.)**

**EK: Don't act so nervous and that might save us!**

**IRONHIDE: Save you from what?**

**BB & EK: O.O………0.0.…….(look at eachother)…. Oh, no.**

**HIDE: That's right. (grins evilly and charges cannons.)**

**EK: 0o0! Well, sorry about the short commentary but we have to SPLIT! (both dodge on opposite sides as laser fire passes them) We'll be seeing ya if we live long enough! Please read and review. One other thing,….ROLLOUT! (EK slams BB's door after he transformed and plowed Hide over. BB takes off with Hide running after them, blasting his cannons as if they were Decepticons!)**

It was Sunday afternoon and Mary was with Michaela at the mall. Will gave Mary a government issued credit card so she could get new clothes. Mary also would normally go for black and grey colored clothing but she couldn't do that now. If Michaela didn't catch her sneaking the clothes in the cart, Jazz's holoform came behind and put most of the hidden clothes back. They went from store to store, Michaela mostly choosing what Mary should wear, much to the latter's annoyance. When they got to the shoe store however, Jazz couldn't help but sit back and watch in amusement as the two teens squabbled.

"Michaela, you can't be serious."

"I sure am! Try these on and walk around for a minute!"

"Answer me this first. Why do I need one inch high, red, gladiator-like heels?"

"It'll go well with this!" Michaela said as she pulled out red ruched and paint-splattered shirt.

"Jazz! Second opinion fast!"

"I like tha idea."

"……..Fine. I'll try these…things."

After an hour of such difficulties, the three left the store with twelve pairs of shoes, ranging from heels to sneakers. They headed to the food court to have lunch and were having a good time when Michaela noticed someone approaching.

"Great," she said rolling her eyes.

"What is it, Michaela?"

"Trouble."

She looked at Jazz and then back at Michaela. "What do you mean? We're both confused."

"My ex-boyfriend, Trent. He's such a jerk and likes to beat Sam up, as well as annoy me."

"Leave it to me. I have a plan. You two just get ready to leave."

"Okay? But…"

Mary stood up, and spun around to faced Trent, who was surprised at her sudden action.

"Greetings, you must be Trent."

"Uh.. Yeah, I sure am! Who are you?"

"Name's Mary and I'm Michaela's cousin."

"She didn't tell me she had a cute cousin such as yourself."

"You know, I heard a lot about you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. You listen closely and carefully kid. If you continue to harass my cousin and her boyfriend, Sam, I will personally beat you senseless and so hard that you would most likely forget me and this day altogether. Understand?"

"Hey! Who do you…?"

"I'm someone who will protect my family and friends at all costs. It doesn't matter who it is. Now do you understand?"

Trent nodded rapidly. In response, Mary patted him on the cheek.

"Good boy. Jay, Mika, ready to go?" she asked innocently and flashed a big and fake smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

The three left without another word an made their way to Jazz's true form. They were halfway to the base when Michaela spoke up.

"Hey, Mary?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Would you…..um…."

"Would I do what said to Trent?"

"Yeah."

"I would not unless the situation makes it necessary."

"What..?"

"It all depends on the severity of the situation. I only give equal punishment unless there is great risk involved…….If the chance of death is great, I would intervene before and take necessary action in order to restrain the one who would commit such action. For example, if there was a sniper on a rooftop shooting at the people on the street below, I would use the pistol I carry to shoot the weapon out of the sniper's hands or wound him if the threat level is minimal. If this same sniper is seriously wounding or killing innocent bystanders, I might have no other choice but to shoot to kill in order to save those innocent bystanders. I use the same method in any and all situations or confrontations that I either start or am involved in…..Sorry, I didn't mean to make it confusing or long."

"You don't have to apologize for anything! I get it now and I like that method."

"I'm still confused tho'. Uh…..I'm not good at such things even tho' I'm third in command."

"Hmmmm. I'll use the sniper example again. I would do what I must to prevent the bystanders from being hurt or killed by the sniper. If I arrive at the scene and find that he has hurt or killed many bystanders, I would kill him in order to stop him from taking another life if it's the only option available."

"Oh! Now I get it! Why didn't you say it that way before?"

"……….."

*Wham!*

"OW! What was that for?!"

"She's not use to speaking so informally and simply. Right, Mary?"

"…..Yes…. I mean yeah."

"Heh, heh. Ok, you can kick me, but not her!"

"I did it for her!"

"….Let's leave it at that."

"Ok."

" 'kay, Mary. Now ladies be impressed by my music!"

The rest of the ride was loud but better in Mary's prospective. The evening turned out just fine as well, that was until Will asked what she would be wearing tomorrow to her first day of school. She told him in a matter-of-factly tone that it was a secret and left it at that. The others were cheering Bee and Sam on as they played Dance Dance Revolution. (DDR for short) The game ended as both boys collapsed on the floor, panting, waiting for the results. Sam received a B while Bee got an A-.

"Yeah!" Bee exclaimed as he jumped up and created his own victory dance

"Who's next?! Who thinks they can beat me?"

"…….How about Mary?" Michaela asked, sporting a grin as she looked at the other.

Before Mary could reply, Bee grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to the dance mat.

"What song you want?!"

"………I….How about What I've Done by Linkin Park?"

"SURE!"

Before anyone could notice, Mary change the difficulty on her pad to the hardest level. And Bee pressed play once he found the song.

_(Music begins)_

_**In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi.**_

'_**Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies.**_

_**So let mercy come and wash away**_

_**What I've Done**_

_**I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become.**_

_**erase myself, and let go of what I've done**_

_**Put to rest, what you thought of me**_

_**While I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty**_

_**So let mercy come, and wash away**_

_**What I've Done**_

_**I'll face myself to cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself, and let go of what I've done**_

_**For what I've done **_

_**I start again and whatever pain may come**_

_**Today this ends, I'm forgiving what I've done**_

_**I'll face myself to cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself, and let go of what I've done (na na na na)**_

_**What I've done (na na na na na)**_

_**Forgiving what I've done (na na na na na na)**_

Bee fell down once again and Mary somehow managed to remain standing. The results appeared and everyone was in shock! Bee received an A but Mary got an A+. What they couldn't believe was Bee had an easy setting while Mary had the hardest level.

"That was awesome!" Congratulated Jazz

"It sure was!" agreed Blaster

Others gave compliments as Mary went to sit on a chair behind the couch.

"The compliments aren't necessary."

"Why not? You did great!"

"……..I was just honing some of my fighting techniques, that's all."

"Well, whatever the reason kid," stated Ironhide, "Ya did an excellent job!"

"Thank you….."

The night wound down and all went to their beds, whether it was at the base or at homes located in Tranquility or nearby. All were asleep except for the Autobot leader. He quietly roamed the halls to make sure things were in order himself when he stopped at Mary's quarters. He opened the door and looked in, sighing as he saw that she was resting peacefully. He closed the door and went to his own quarters after his rounds.

Morning turned out to be another challenge however. He thought that he was the only one awake when he reached the rec. room and found Ratchet there. He tried to sneak to the energon dispenser when he was called out.

"Was she resting peacefully when you checked on her Optimus?"

"Yes."

"She's going to catch you one of these days and the consequence might be worse than it is with me."

"I realize that……..I was just concerned because she has school later today."

"I know, Optimus. One favor though?"

"What?"

"Leave the fathering to me, okay? You have enough to deal with as it is. Besides it seems as if she would like you to be a friend."

"Really?"

"Doctor's observation."

"I'll accept that."

It was 4:43 when Mary walked into the rec. room wearing a black long sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants. She had a red I-pod looking object and had the headphones over her ears. She gave a small wave as she headed to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and a glass from the cabinet next to it. She poured herself a glass and put the container back in the fridge. Ratchet put his hand down and she climbed on. As he rose up to put her on the counter, she turned off the music player and let the headphones cradle the back of her neck.

"You both are wondering why I'm up."

"We are," Optimus said as Ratchet crossed his arms.

"I usually wake up earlier on my own accord but I slept in."

"What time do you usually get up Missy?" Ratchet asked

She looked at him for a minute. "Three forty in the morning, even if I went to bed at midnight."

"WHAT?!"

"Ratchet! Quiet down before the others wake up!"

"I agree. It's not like the enemy's here."

They all heard music after Ratchet calmed down. It turned out to be the music player that Mary dropped when she covered her ears. It also happened to be playing Titanic's theme song "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. Mary blushed slightly as she picked up the player and turned it off. Ratchet had an idea just then.

"I was thinking on giving you a lecture but I'll let it slide if you do something for me."

Optimus and Mary looked at each other before looking at Ratchet.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know the lyrics of the song?"

"Yes.(sigh) You want me to sing?"

"Yes." (Has a smug look on his face.)

"…..Extortionist…….Fine. Almost anything to avoid the lectures similar to the twins."

As Mary fiddled with the player, Optimus gave his CMO a very stern glare.

"Just wait," came the reply over the private comlink.

The music started to play through the loudspeaker on the device.

_**Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on.**_

Optimus was already entranced. To him, her voice sounded like an angel's!

_**Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on.**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on.**_

_**Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.**_

He glanced at Ratchet who bore a satisfied look when he glanced at him. Ratchet's grin became even bigger, as if he knew what Optimus thought and he didn't put it beyond him to do so, he was the medic after all.

_**Love can touch just one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to. In my heart we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I'll fear and I know that my heart will go on.**_

_**We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my and my heart will go on and on**_

_**(humming occurs here)**_

"Satisfied, Ratch?" she asked as she turned off the music player.

"Yes. You know, you should join choir at school."

"Have to think about that. Anyway, will you please put me down so I can get something to eat and then get ready for school?"

Ratchet chuckled slightly as he picked her up and put her on the floor. She grabbed an apple off the human sized counter and walked out, waving to the two mechs behind her.

It was six-fifteen when Sam and Michaela arrived with Bumblebee, who was as animated as ever. While the boys were talking, Michaela went to Mary's quarters to get her. She heard music coming from the room and no one knocked on the door so she went in calling her name. She didn't know why, but she started to slink over to the bathroom door and peeked in. She almost gagged at the sight. On Mary's back was an image of a gigantic black dragon with some sort of grey design on it's body and the dragon was over many bones. On closer observation, the bones were actually complete skeletons piled on top of each-other. What was worse was that the image looked as if it was carved onto her skin with a knife, instead of being a tattoo. She looked at the floor and noticed a few bloody paper towels as well as a discarded, black gauze bandage.

"It's been three years," Mary said, looking at the image. "Maybe being with the Autobots and trying to live a normal life will finally give it a chance to completely heal. Just maybe, I can be free."

Michaela quietly exited the room and headed towards the rec. room._ What did she mean by that? Isn't she free now? And how can a wound not heal after three years?_ While the questions were running through her head, she didn't notice that she was about to run into something.

*clunk*

The Autobot looked down and behind him to see that Michaela was sitting on the ground and rubbing her head. He picked her up and asked if she was alright.

"Yeah Jetfire, I'm okay. Just can't walk and think at the same time," she replied as she looked up at the green and white shuttle who carried an Australian accent.

"I'm glad you're alright, shiela….."

"So am I." Mary said out of nowhere, which caused both to jump.

"Didn't mean to startle you, but can I get a ride to the rec. room?"

"Sure thing, mate! Climb on!" he said as he extended his hand down so the new arrival can climb up.

The others were starting to wonder what was taking the girls so long when they heard Jetfire laughing along with Michaela. Jetfire entered the room a second later, chuckling now, with both girls in tow. He set them on the floor, thanked Mary for something, and headed for the energon dispenser. Michaela ran over to Sam and started to tell him something before he started laughing. Mary just ignored them and went over to the fridge to grab another bottle of water, a medium-sized red container, and another apple.

"I was able to detect the something was bothering Michaela, so I told a funny story. It occurred when I was on a scouting mission." She said to Ratchet, who happened to be the nearest one who was confused as she put the container in her bag.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"No. I have an idea though."

"What?"

"She saw something that she wasn't supposed to see. I had a feeling someone was watching me, but I always have that feeling because of my past. It might have been her. I just can't be certain."

"…….I'll talk with her later, okay?"

"Maybe I should Ratch. If it involves me, I should be the one to solve it."

"Alright. If ya need to, call me."

"Very well."

Bumblebee honked his horn to let the teens it was time to go. The three stepped into the vehicle and drove away. When they were out of sight, the mechs in the room looked at each-other, each thinking the same thing,_ This is going to be a long day_. Each also thought that this wasn't going to end well for their new friend who was just starting to live a normal life as much as possible.

**Sorry I took so long! BB and I are hiding from 'Hide right now so we can do the commentary!**

**BB: YEAH! Anyway, I can't wait for next chapter! ……What's it called again?**

**First Day of School: Fight Style!**

**BB: Really!?**

**Yep! And you'll see why because you're the witness to the whole thing!**

***They both notice pebbles shifting slightly on the ground***

**BB & EK: ……..Run!**

***They both take off as 'Hide shows up!***

**Anyway! Read and Review and Happy Belated Forth of July!!**


	7. First Day of School: Fight Style!

**EK: Sorry about taking so long to update! Ironhide broke my laptop (boo-hoo) and I spent the whole time trying to fix it.**

**BB: He calmed down since then so we can finally get back to the story!**

**EK: Right! As a reminder, I don't own transformers just Mary/Shadowheart. So, I hope you have a good time reading my next chapter: First Day of School: Fight Style!**

**Ironhide: Have either of you seen Sunstreaker?**

**EK & BB: 0-0 (at each other)…..NO!**

Sam pulled into a parking space at the high school and the three climbed out of Bumblebee. Sam walked over and took Michaela's arm and she took Mary's arm and the three walked inside. As they walked to the office, they earned whispers as everyone looked at Mary.

"I don't like this," Mary whispered into Michaela's ear.

"Don't worry! They're going to talk 'cause you're new."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Let's get to the office so we can get your schedule so we can show you around."

The morning passed without any incident but in the afternoon, Mary noticed that a female student was glaring at her. She ignored it and when the bell rang, she went over to Bumblebee and waited for Sam and Michaela when she noticed the girl was coming her way.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to regret knowing Michaela!" The girl shouted in Mary's face when she got there.

"Why? Why would I regret knowing Michaela?" Mary asked as she touched a pendant around her neck.

"I've been trying to be her friend for a long time now and here you come swooping in arm in arm! Now you'd better back off unless you want your eyes scratched out!"

"I do not want to fight with you."

"You should have just left her alone!"

By this time, a crowd had gathered and Mary saw Sam and Michaela pushing through them toward her.

"I do not want to fight you."

"That's too bad 'cause I do!" The girl shouted and raised her hands and charged at her just as Sam pushed through the mob of people.

Mary stepped to the side and put her in a choke hold and held her until the girl fainted. Mary quickly changed her hold on her and laid her on the ground just as an adult came forward and saw them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The girl began to stir and her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Mary's face.

"You!" She screeched and clawed at her but didn't reach for Mary grabbed her wrist.

"Enough, you two! Both of you in my office, now!"

Mary released the girl's wrist before getting up and walking away and the girl followed closely behind with the man and Mary's friends tailing behind. The four teens sat and waited as the man walked into the principal's office and disappeared for a few minutes before calling Mary in.

"This is quite unusual for student's first day of class. What happened out there?" The principal asked.

"I can show you if you give me a minute."

"Very well. Show me."

Mary set her bag on the ground and dug out a thin USB cord and connected one end to the computer monitor and the other into her pendant that had a secret opening on the side and opened a file that popped up on the screen. It soon showed the details of the fight and she was waiting when Lennox came in.

"You may go now, Miss O'Neal. Try not to let that happen again though."

"Yes,sir," Mary replied and got up.

"We'll talk in the truck, Mary," Lennox stated rather unhappily.

"….."

They left the office and they walked out to Ironhide in his truck form , which was parked next to Bumblebee, with Sam and Michaela trailing behind with somber looks on their faces.

"Back to base, kids. Don't waste time."

"Wha is wrong?" Mary asked.

"We'll talk about it at the base."

"Yes, Lennox."

"Is it the Decepticons?" Sam asked.

"We'll talk later."

"Come on, Sam. He means it," Michaela said as she pushed Sam towards Bumblebee.

Mary and Lennox climbed into Ironhide and they pulled away with the others following behind. After a few minutes, Lennox broke the silence.

"What happened at school?"

"A girl who seems to be obsessed with Michaela confronted me in the parking lot and tried to attack me. I simply defended myself."

"You're supposed to be a normal teenager now in high school. Keep a low profile by acting like one."

"I did."

"Not if you took her out in a matter of seconds."

"What's wrong with using martial arts? Others take lessons to master such skills."

"She has a point, Lennox," Ironhide stated.

"You're not helping."

"This is mostly about the Decepticons, isn't it? What are they up to now?" Mary asked.

"I tell everyone when we get to the base."

"Alright…Ironhide, I recommend you drive."

"Good idea."

Lennox gave her an angry look and they spent the rest of the trip in silence until they reached the base and climbed out, allowing Ironhide to transform. Mary waited for the others to join her then they all went inside.

"Now you will tell us what is going on," Mary said in a threatening tone.

"It so happens that we've picked up an energon signal," Lennox stated.

"Is it a Decepticon?" Sam asked.

"We don't know, but we're probably not the only ones who found it."

"Where is it?" Michaela asked.

"In Toronto."

"Field trip!" Bumblebee chattered through the radio and picked up Sam.

"No field trips this time. It could be dangerous," Optimus said as he came into the room.

"We need to come. Wheeljack is going to need all the help he can get," Mary said in a low, but audible voice, causing the others to look at her in surprise.

Her eyes were a bright, electric blue and the brightness was fading away as she eyes closed and started to fall to the ground. The three humans raced to catch her but Optimus activated his holoform and a man in his twenties with red hair and bright blue eyes appeared behind her and caught her as he knelt down slowly to lay her on the ground. Bumblebee raced out of the room and returned shortly after, dragging Ratchet behind him.

"What's going on here? I have patients to care for and this one comes rushing in and dragged me here!"

"It's Mary, Ratchet. She's unconscious for unknown reasons," Optimus said calmly.

Ratchet activated his holoform and a man in his thirties to early forties appeared kneeling next to Mary and the others backed off, giving him room. He checked her pulse and her eyes and both appeared to be normal.

"She's seems to be just fine. What happened?" Ratchet asked as he picked her up and started walking towards med bay with the others following.

"We were telling the kids about the energon signal when she said that they needed to come and that Wheeljack was going to need all the help he could get and we all looked at her and saw that her eyes were bright blue," Lennox said rapidly due to his slight panic.

"Her eyes **are** bright blue."

"They were electrified, at least, that's what they looked like," Michaela added.

"Odd."

Mary began to stir and they stopped in their tracks and her eyes slowly fluttered opened. She suddenly punched Ratchet in the face and landed on her feet after he dropped her as he recoiled back. Mary whirled around and saw Lennox, Sam and Michaela standing there with a man she didn't recognize.

"You just hit Ratchet, Mary!" Sam exclaimed.

Mary stood there is disbelief at the exclamation and watched as Ratchet recovered from the punch and grinned.

"That's some punch."

"…"

"Do you know what happened?" Optimus asked.

"I….I had a vision of the future. I…I'm quite accurate when it comes to such things when they occur."

"Will you be okay?" Lennox asked.

"Yes."

"Then it looks like we're all going."

"I agree. You three must be careful though," Optimus added.

"Sure thing, Optimus," Sam said as Michaela nodded.

"Yes…Optimus," Mary replied and gave a small salute.

An hour later, the Autobot team was ready to go and they pulled away as Jetfire waved to them, for he volunteered to stay at the base. They were hoping that their friend would be safe until their arrival but Wheeljack had other plans.

**EK: Sorry that the fight scene wasn't so grand. I'm warming up for the next chapter so don't miss it!**

**BB: Sunstreaker just ran past. What should we do?**

**EK: Hide!**

**EK & BB hide in a dark corner as Ironhide ran past with his cannons glowing.**

**BB: This is bad!**

**EK: Definitely. We'll have the next chapter up soon if Ironhide doesn't destroy the base.**

**EK & BB: See you soon!**


End file.
